Naru the Diclonius
by ken28
Summary: Naru is a Diclonius  Fem/naru Paaring undecided  Rated M for safety  I am not good with summary ,so give it please a try
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto and Elfenlied.**

**-Chapter 1-**

Hi my name is Naru Uzumaki,i am 12 year old and i am a Diclonius and the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi.  
What a Diclonius you may ask? Well its as far a i know they were a acient race who lived around 1000 years before the creation of the elemental nation,but even this date is very vague.  
Many people put them in the same catogorie as ghost since no one could find a waterproof evidence that they really existed, I was one of those people after all if they were that great how come that they arent existing anymore so wrote the storys of as nohting as folk lore, well thas until this fateful , my 8 birthday. 

It was like each birthday for me, for most people there birthday is something to anticipate but for me it was the worst day of all 365 day of the year.  
The first thing of the day was the totour to get out of my room without lithing up the whole complex since serval explosiv tags where installed in the room.  
After i escaped from my room i had to run like the devil was behind me and like always i asked the first mob easily.  
Until that moment anything was like it usaly was,but some Kami in heaven must hate, as a second mob consisting of trunken shinobis saw me and began there hunt for me.

At first it didnt seem bad for me until i made a fatal mistake... i took the wrong way and ended up in a dead end with more or less well trained shinobi right behind me... or in other words i was screwed and as i looked at them i even saw a few anbus which should protect me from things like this.

I paniced and tried to run right trough them which lead to kick in my gut, i hadnt even time cry out as another hand took hold of me and drew me against a wall, this beating went on until some decied to end it.

I was laying on the floor in a sea of a red substance... my blood.  
My whole body was numb from all the pain it had to endure the only thing i could was laying there and looking at the shinobi who seemed like the leader of the group racing trough hand sign.  
Only one thing raced trough my mind `I dont want to die` but i know it would be other in afew minutes so i closed my eyes and waited for the final shot of pain which would end my short life... but the only thing i heard where screams full of pain.  
After those screams followed a dead silence... and the smell of blood and urine , i slowly opened my eyes...  
And the thing that was happening before my very eyes were terrifying... over the whole place where laying dead body... all of them had one mutuality, either the missed whole body parts or the body parts where twisted far beyond healthy... at this sight my brain did the only rational thing,it shut down. 

A few minutes later the anbus arrived at the place and even trough they were war veteran most of them threw up at the sight what where before them.  
But the stranged thing about the whole scene was a litle girl with long redish hair and two bulge on her head that was laying nearly the death bodys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Elfenied if i would ,i wouldnt write this^^**

**This is my first story ,please be so kind an review it.**

As the Anbu arrived they saw scene that could have been direct from a horror movie everywhere was blood of the mob which chased after naruto,it was a blood bath. It took a few minutes until a silver haired anbu began to speak "I will take naruto to the Hokage you two clean the area and notify there belonging about there death." With this walks towards naruto and lift him up bridal style ,t hen he noticed that something seemed of about him a was lighter then the times before but the most significant change were his red hair and the two hornlike bulge on his head.

Red hair where have he saw red hair before he asked himself,then it maked click Kushina was the only person with red hair in konoha. but this would mean that naruto is… his face paled he wanted answers and he know who most likely have them.

(-)(-)-Narus pov-(-)(-)

As I woke up I heard two voice, a old and wise one and one young and lazy voice.

I knowd instantly that it were Jijji and Inu-niisan.

"So you tell me that you henged her gender to defend her?" said niisan in a eager voice.

"Yes, you must understand,think on the things they had done….." he was interrupted by inus voice

"They couldnt have done anything I would have adopt her and quited Anbu to protect her" Inu said angry voice.

"The civilian council would have forbid you to adopt her"

"Bullshit,they couldn't have you are the fucking hokage and you are the ruler of the vilage not this fucking civlian council only the fire daimyo is above you and he wouldn't have said no if you would have tell him who she was" he nearly shouted.

At this moment I decied to signal them that I awake "about which girl are you two speaking" I noticed my voice sounded higher they both answer instinctly both at the same time "about you". I blinked eeped and fainted instantly.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Elfenied if i would ,i wouldnt write this^^**

**This is my first story ,please be so kind an review it.**

**-Mindscape-**

As i awoke i heard serval dripping sounds,I wasn't in jijis room.

"puh…it was just a dream but who I am" I said to myself as a amused void from behind me said "no it wasn't naru-chan and for your second question you are inside you mind" very slowly I stand up and turned around and then I saw…."whoa a speaking furball" with this I leaped towards it just to be stoped one of its fluffy paws wich stoped nearly 4 inches from from my head. "I am nor furball" he took a deep breath "I am the almighty Kyuubi,the lord of all demons,the most mighty being on earth,the m….." he stoped as he relized that I was Rolling On Floor Laughing, he dead panned… before he is half screaming "what is so funny!".

It took me a few minutes before I could speak "your are so funny you say you are mighties being on the earth but at the sametime you were deafet by a mearly human" I deadpanned "but I have a question why are you inside me shouldn't you be death,furball?"

"as I said I am the mighty being on earth I meant it,your father.." he looked at my semi schooked face "yes the yondaime is you father and before you ask yes I know your mother her name was kushina and she was my previous host…so where I was .. ah.. your father sealed me with the helping of shinikami-sama inside of you,so you see I am the most powerfull being on earth" I said triumphal as long I brock his triumph dance which he had began "whatever you say,furball" .

He blinked once,tweice before he half mutered "why must my newest host just be like her…" he said with a shudder. "her?" I asked "Lucy…" he said almost in a fearful voice.

"Who is Lucy?" I asked very interested as a female voice said out nowhere "I am Lucy,it is a long time since our last meating isn't it,furball?" his eyes are widen widen and he is frantic searching the person named lucy, as he looked behind me his eyes widen even more if this was even possible I looked behind me and saw her, she had long red hair and red eyes and two hornlike bulg on her head.

In a very fearfull voice furball whimpers "please…. Forgive me …..Lucy-sama"

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Elfenied if i would ,i wouldnt write this^^**

**This is my first story ,please be so kind an review it.**

**-Mindscape-**

In a very fearfull voice furball whimpers "please…. Forgive me …..Lucy-sama"

"Lucy….sama…?" I was schocked this self proclaimed furball called a woman sama.

"yes lucy-sama,…I will gave you a advice never disagree with her…." He said in a fearfullvoice.

Now I was interested "what have you done to him?" I asled in a calm voice at this she had a very big smile on her face"oh I just threatened his darkest secret,which is a the same time his biggest weakniss".

"..his biggest weaknis?"I asked even more interested "oh It's a pleasure for me to tell you his only weakniss it is.." from behind me you could hear a Kyuubi wich panicly screamed "no don't tell her,…..please lucy-sams…" but to late "his loli-porn collection,if you ask me he is one of the most perverted furballs I have ever see" I made a 180 turn to look towards kyuubi who lays curled like a little pup on the floor,I couldn't believe it the self proclaimed almighty furball was nothing more then a perverted furball,I couldn't take it and again I was rolling on the floor from laughings. Atleast for a few seconds "Naru-chan I believe we should have a little talk." I stoped laughing and slowly stand up. "so do you have question naru-chan?" this question remembered me on my current gender "yes why I am a girl?" Lucy kinda deadpanned before she said as if it was the clearest thing on earth "because you was birth one?".

But I was a guy as longs as I can remember nad how will you know that I was born as a girl ,I don't think you were by my birth"I said "well you are right I wasn't there if I was this little perv furball hadn't killed so many people,but I know you was born as one because you are a diclonios and it doesn't give fullblood diclonius,like we two are."she said calmly "di…dic….diclownios?" she took a big breath "its called diclonius,naru. Well diclonius are something like the next step of the human evolution atleast that said diverse sciencist but I you ask me are we just one of the possible next step of the human evolution but this aside, the name diclonius cames from us two horn like bulgs on our head which are by the way very usfull hmm how you call it today…" she was thinking before she snapped her finger " ah chakra sensoren but our most efficient treatmark are our vektoren which are invisible arms which can cut nearly everything even jutsu up to A rank each diclonius have atleast two of them only the queen and the princess have more." She ende her speak "and who are the queen and the princess?" with this she had a very big smile on her "well I am the queen and the princess are you." She waited for the answer "I AM WHAT?" she calmly say "you are the princess" I callmed a liitle dawn "hoe can I be the princess you aren't my mother"

"well genetical you are" I was deadpanned how could this be from the discussion with kyuubi I know who are my mother and father but before I could ask she answered my question "well your mother was from the uzumaki clan and you father from the namikaze clan and both of this clans was formed from one of my many children because your parents are from the both clans and because the genes of diclonius are very dorminant you have the combonied genes of my two childrens which makes you in genetic level my daughter" this was to much for me so I fainted ….again

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Elfenied if i would ,i wouldnt write this^^**

**This is my first story ,please be so kind an review it.**

**-Mindscape-**

A few minutes later I regained my consciousness I saw Lucy aka my mother,I had a family… I couldn't believe it…

But now I had a big question "ähm Lucy can I call you mother?" she smiled kindly "you can"

To say I was happy at this moment were the understatement of the melenium ,teared up and begann to run towards her she toke me in a strong but lovely hu in tears I said "thank you mom" this would moment had losted longer if kyuubi hadnt take a picture of the two of us. Well lets me say mom didn't take it easiely ,she seems to hate it if you take picture of her, with a snap of her finger a huge shelf full of books,it seemed to be kyuubis collection, kyuubi realized his very big mistake and knelt with widen eyes before lucy and begged for forgiveness. With out success in just a few seconds the formerly massive wooden shelf was no more,kyuubi laid on the floor tears rollig down is cheeks .

Then I feelt funy as if I would just disappear lucy looked at me and said "dear its seems like you are waking up, if you want to see me again come in the forest of death there you will find my house" with this all went black.

(-)(-)-(-)(-)

"oh she is waking up" I heard nisan say "it seems so" said jijji.

Afew minutes later I was siting in jijis office.

"so you want mostlikely to know why you are a girl?" asked jiji calmly he had mostlikly expected something like yes goddammit but as I said no he and nisan askes why not with this I told them of the conservation with my mom and the furball.

**two hour later-Forest of death**

I was searching the house for a fucking hour with out a succses a I realized that I didn't know how to go back to the city but the worst thing was that I was very very tired, I mean I was just a eight year old bo…. Äh girl which wasn't sleeping at 22 o clock so it was naturally that I was very tired and began unwillingly to sleep

**Next morning**

I woke up as the sun was shining in my eyes, I opened them and blinked. I know as I the last time awake I was in the forest but now I was in room that was clearly this of a girl. Then i heard the door to the room is opening,so I looked towards the door and saw…..lucy which said with a big smile "have you sleeped well?"

Tbc


	6. Announcement

Sorry this isnt a new chapter, i just wanted to announce that i have began to rewrite this story.  
The first chapter was already update.


End file.
